Two Days Later
by lightxdark
Summary: Sequel to 'Secret Santa'Oneshot! Happy Birthday fic. to Hyuuga Hinata.'Hinata reluctantly put her hands infront of her, like pressing against glass. Sasuke’s hands met hers and he smiled.'................................................................


"Two days later"

"Happy Birthday, Hinata!" They all screamed in unison on the front step of the Hyuuga estate. They all shuffled by congratulating Hinata and put their gifts on the table. With Ino helping host, the party started off with a good start.

She saw how many people were wearing their Christmas gifts from their Secret Santa's that they were given two days ago. If not wearing at least using the gift, she smiled happily at the fond memory of exchanging gifts.

She saw Naruto wearing the sweater Sakura tried hard knitting; even though Sakura was modest about it she was happy with the Sakura imprinted headband he gave her. Sakura hit Naruto on the head just then for some reason or another, but of course she would always hold back a little since they were going out.

Naruto and Sakura…going out. That didn't sound bad at all. The younger Hyuuga Hinata may have cried if she heard about that. Not anymore though, she was a grown adult by the age of 21!

They were having fun. The outside was decorated with lanterns and it looked almost magical. She saw Shikamaru and Ino sitting outside under the tree. They were of course avoiding the barrage of snowballs coming from Kiba's side. Shikamaru looked flushed when Ino told him to put on the gloves that she had made for him (She and Sakura asked each other for help). After putting on the gloves he wrapped the scarf he got for Ino, around her neck, brushing his fingers against her jaw line in the process. She, of course, blushed and pushed him down in embarrassment.

She caught a glimpse of Neji and Tenten hiding in the tree above Shikamaru and Ino, getting ready to ambush them. Neji had surprisingly given Tenten a necklace, which really was surprising. Tenten gave him a brand name watch as well. Hinata thought it was about time they understood the feelings they had for each other. Even, if they were just barely in their hearts.

Hinata was suddenly bombarded with snow and was forced to run behind a huge stone figurine. She began forming snowballs with her bare hands, but black gloves were pushed near her hands.

"Don't do that, you'll get frostbite in the end and regret it." Sasuke said putting on the extra pair he had brought with him. She blushed and put them on quickly. "I thought no one would find me here, I bet Kiba saw you jumping behind this rock. Let's surprise him with an attack." Sasuke was unexpectedly excited about snowball fights, reason being that you could hit people without getting punished.

"Sure." She formed three snowballs before she noticed that hers were smaller than the ones Sasuke made. "S-Sasuke…" She began to ask her question. But then Kiba caught them before she could finish it. The attacked with full force and even accidently bumping into Sakura and Naruto's hiding spot too.

When they were finished with their small dispute over the snow covered land they retreated back inside, leaving the backyard looking like a mess.

They were warm and snuggled on the couch near the fireplace in the only non-traditional room in the whole estate. Hinata went to sit next to Sasuke near the others.

"Hinata you barely helped with your snowballs, they were puny!" They all laughed, but Hinata looked miffed.

"It's not my fault your hands are so big." He looked shocked to hear it too.

"Well it's not my fault your hands are so small" They were having a quarrel and the others were having their suspicions on how their relations ship would ever work out.

"Do you ever think those two will ever get along and marry each other already? I mean, come on! It's been like 2 years hasn't it?" Ino whispered to the others while Sasuke and Hinata continued bickering.

"Well yeah, honestly I have no idea how those two are going." Naruto explained to them, Sakura said the same thing as well.

"Hinata-sama has been normal these past few months. I don't think anything has been happening as of late…"

"Yeah, but Neji could be a bit dense when it comes to Hinata." Tenten joked with him, but he took it personally.

"Maybe she still has feelings for you-know-who?" Kiba questioned and they stared at Naruto, who was oblivious while drinking some hot cocoa.

"I don't think that's likely…Hinata has more sense than to go into a relationship that doesn't have feeling. She's over Naruto." Shino stated, his voice stern and serious.

"Man this is troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed under his breath.

"Maybe they don't have the feelings they had in the beginning anymore…ya know maybe their time together just fizzled out. Or maybe they just don't really know each other all that well…?" Chouji put in.

"I don't know what's going on with their relationship but…I honestly think that they still have time. They're still young; they'll find each other on their own." The gossiping group stared at Lee. He was the only one that made sense.

While the others were gossiping…

"Give me your hands and let me see." Sasuke asked just to prove a point. Hinata reluctantly put her hands infront of her, like pressing against glass. Sasuke's hands met hers and he smiled. He intertwined their fingers quickly. Hinata was still red from the snow fight, but by now you could probably see her red glow from outer space. He gave her a quick peck on both cheeks, and then one on her lips.

Only Sasuke and Hinata could clearly see the matching rings they had on each other's left hand.

"Happy birthday Hinata…"

* * *

Author's note

Okay one-shot…

I'm sorry I couldn't make Hinata's birthday in time (only by a couple of minutes)…well where I live at least. I know this is really short, but I really couldn't think of anything good for a birthday fic.

This is a sequel to "Secret Santa", just in case you guys didn't see that in the summary. So please read that if you already read this, it would make more sense if you did. I'm seriously not that satisfied with this fic. But I think that's okay.

Well now you know what they gave each other for Christmas so… yeah.

Thanks for all the review in 'Secret Santa' I hope I get some reviews for this too. HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA!!!


End file.
